The Falcon
by WarWolf8
Summary: A mysterious new boy arrives at Hogwarts. How does he fit in with all this? Hr-OTHER H-G Added some new stuff to Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon! Or at least part of It!
1. The Train Ride and The New Boy

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. Only Ivan Valk, Kobero and Professor Rimpel are mine.  
  
In case you were wondering, the reason it's called 'The Falcon' is because Valk means falcon in dutch. Oude Rimpel, the DA prof.'s name, means 'Old Wrinkle' in dutch. Kobero doesn't mean anything. 'De draken slapen niet' means 'the dragons do not sleep'. As in 'Dragons don't sleep', as in Shenmue 2. Just in case you where wondering.*Smile*  
  
~~~~~Chapter 1: The Train Ride~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He was entering his sixth year of Hogwarts, along with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When at the train station, he had seen neither of them. He stared out the window, silently. All of a sudden a lanky figure burst through the door and plopped down in the seat across from him. Harry looked at him for a moment before smiling and saying, "Hey Ron! I was looking for you at the train station." The red headed boy smiled at Harry before replying, "I was running up and down the train, popping my head in the compartments looking for you. I found Hermione, along the way. She said she saw you come in here and that she'd be here in a little while." As if on cue, a bushy-haired girl opened the door to the compartment and entered. "Hello you two. Have a good summer?", she said before sitting down next to Harry. The two boys nodded and said their hellos. For the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts they conversed about their summers, and homework, and, of course, about returning to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~A few hours later~*~  
  
"De draken slapen niet." Said Hermione to the portrait of the fat lady. It swung open and the trio walked into the common room. Ron glanced towards the fire. A boy, 16 in age, sat across from it, in a fluffy red chair. His curly, mud brown hair blew slightly and his baby blue eyes glowed mysteriously as he stared silently at the flames. He didn't seem to notice them, so they said nothing to him. Ron turned back towards Harry and asked in a whisper, "Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know. He looks oddly familiar, though..." answered Harry.  
  
"His name's Ivan Valk." said Hermione quietly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Remember when I went up to Professor McGonagall to ask her something? Well, he was there. McGonagall was talking to him about something. I don't know what, though. I couldn't hear them. Anyway, as soon as I walked up, they stopped talking and he walked off. It was rather odd, really." Hermione replied.  
  
Harry looked back at the boy, and studied him. He had three, small, parrallel scars under his left eye and a strange necklace hung around his neck. On the chain hung a pendant in the shape of a falcon. The falcon's wings and talons were outstretched and his beak was open. Sapphires were set as the eyes of the bird and seemed to illuminate the rest of the predator. Harry blinked and shook his head slightly.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. I'm tired.", said Harry before quickly rushing up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Ron shrugged and said, "I'm kind of tired myself. G'night, Mione." He stole another glance at Ivan before following Harry. Hermione looked at Ivan and sighed quietly before heading upstairs.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ It's kinda short. I didn't have much time to do it, so.the next chapters will be longer, I promise. Please REVIEW! 


	2. The Professor and The OTHER Smart One

~~~~~Next morning, after breakfast, in potions~~~~~  
  
Snape walked around the room observing the students potions, and making comments on them. Harry's cauldron was filled with a bubbling, pulsing purple liquid, containing large black blobs. Ron's contained a reflective, thick red draught. Snape tsk-ed as he walked by. Hermione's cauldron was filled with a smoking, watery white mixture, which was perfect. Snape glared at her and turned back to Harry.  
"Once again Mr. Potter has failed to followed instructions. Neither has Mr. Weasley. Ten points from both of you.Now, on to your next class." barked the professor, returning to his desk. Harry and Ron glared at him while being dragged away by Hermione.  
"Come on you two! We best get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I can't wait to meet the new teacher." said the girl.  
"Oh, joy! A new teacher!" said Ron sarcastically.  
"Come on, Ron! He can't be as bad as Umbridge, can he?" said Hermione.  
"The only person as bad as Umbridge is Voldemort." muttered Harry under his breath.  
  
~~~~~At DADA~~~~~  
  
As the trio took their seats in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, a short man with chin-length, straight blonde hair, tan skin, and wide green eyes greeted them. His features were a mix of noble and intelligent.  
"Greetings, students! I am Professor Rimpel, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I am very happy to be teaching here! Let's cut to the chase shall we? Today we will be studying the Quintapped. One of the most dangerous of magical beasts, the Quintapped is found only on the Isle of Drear off the north tip of Scotland. There is a fascinating legend about the origin of the Quintappeds which involves a feud between two wizarding clans and a poorly thought-out magical attack." said the man, before quickly adding, "Can anyone tell me the scientific name for Quintapped?" Two hands shot into the air. One of them belonged to Hermione. The other belonged to Ivan Valk.  
"Yes, Mister.Valk, is it?" said Rimpel. Ivan nodded and scratched his neck.  
"The scientific name for Quintapped is cornusarus septentga, meaning horned menace." came Ivan's reply. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she turned and stared at him.  
"Correct! Five points to Gryffindor!" said a smiling Rimpel, who then proceeded to teach the lesson. Ivan noticed Hermione staring at him and smiled.  
  
~~~~~Back in the common room~~~~~  
  
Ivan plopped into a chair and reached into the pocket of his robes. He glanced around the room, making sure no one was around. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and started to open it when someone spun the chair around. It was the bushy-haired girl who was staring at him in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She crossed her arms and said in a loud but polite voice, "Listen, you! I'm Hermione Granger and I'M the smart one here. You've been answering all MY questions lately and I wanted to make it clear to that you're on my turf!" Ivan gave a dumb grin, but proceeded to reply.  
"I'm Ivan Valk. Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger." he said in an I- have-no-clue-what-you're-talking-about way. She sighed and said, "It's nice to meet you too, I suppose. But I'm still the smart one!" She glanced down at his hand and asked, "What have you got there? It isn't something illegal, is it? Because if it is-"  
"Dumbledore said I could have it, so I don't think its illegal." interrupted Ivan. He opened his hand to reveal a surprisingly small, Japanese, vermillion dragon with white ridges along its spine. It had small, dull, ivory claws and eyes. Hermione gasped and took a step back.  
"His name's Kobero. He's a Japanese King Dragon, a giapponus signorus. Dumbledore said a friend gave it to him, and wanted me to have it. He calls it a late birthday present." Ivan told her. The dragon pranced around on Ivan's hand, staring up at Hermione.  
  
~~~~~More to Come Soon!!!~~~~~ 


End file.
